1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing image data obtained by an imaging device and to an image data processing apparatus thereof. More particularly the present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus wherein image data is digitally processed and the resultant image data is stored in a recording medium, and to a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,016 discloses an electronic still camera in which an imaging device such as a solid state image sensor generates analog image data and the generated analog image data is recorded on a magnetic disc in an analog signal form. Such electronic still cameras provide a picture of the same as quality that in silver-halide-photography type cameras. Since the image data is recorded on a magnetic disc, the imagery produced by the electronic still camera inevitably suffers from jitter and resultant color stain (mixture). As a result, the reproduced image it suffers from the disadvantages of a low resolution and a low quality of the picture. Also, it suffers from the disadvantage of a large memory capacity required for storing the analog image data.